Gomenasai
by MattieKai
Summary: He sits in the room, watching Izaya's lifeless form lay there. Then, a voice appears, telling him he can save Izaya.Shizuo agrees, knowing that in six months, he'll die due to this agreement.Half of that time, Izaya doesn't know him. How will Shziuo cope?


He didn't really hate him. Actually, he loved him. The only reason he did the things he did was because he didn't know how to show his love. Well, in high school he didn't. Now, he does, but if he just started acting different, the other would figure out, and that scared the man. He was scared he would be down right rejected because the one he loved was a man. But not any man. Izaya Orihara, the one he, Shizuo, was supposed to hate with every blood cell in his abnormal and monsterous body.

Now, don't think of him as a stalker, he just does this to see if izaya was okay since his job is a dangerous on, well, thats what Shizuo tells himself when he always takes a walk outside of Izaya's place everynight since he figured out his feelings for the odd man. And, I guess its a good thing he did this, because on one unfateful night, someone didn't really like the information Izaya gave them and they went into Izaya's place, and beat him.

Shizuo got out late of work and he went on his usual walk and when he got their and saw Izaya's room light was still on, he new something was off.

Izaya checks his watch. It reads; 12:41.

Shizuo looks at the room more, thinking about this weirdness.

Izaya was usualy asleep by eleven everynight. Has been for the past three years. Yeah, sometimes he stayed up late, but the latest was only twelve o'clock, so that couldn't be the reason. Then, Shizuo studdied the window more closeloy and he saw it. Just barely, but in the shodows of the blinds, he saw three people, ganging up on one person...?

Shizuo didn't waste a second, he ran over and up the stairs and went to turn the nob, but it was locked, so he just kicked it down. And when he did, the last thing he saw was Izaya falling to the ground. With his own blade in his chest.

Shizuo's eyes widen and he just stood there for a bit until one of the men who had done this spoke up.

"Oh, if it isn't Shizuo. Sorry, we killed the bastard before ya'. But, hey. At least you got that ass whole gone and out of your hair ne'?" The guy smirked, thinking he did a great thing.

"F-Flea? Flea? Wake up! Izaya!" Shizuo went over to him and shook him gently. HE saw the blood on his hands and stood up, the hair masking hi face.

"Who. Who was the one who put the knife in him?" Shizuo asks calmly.

"Me!"

"NO! It was me!"

"Your lying, I did it all!"

The four men kept yelling at eachother, trying to take the blame for putting the knife in Izaya, thinking Shizuo was going to praise him for doing so.

"Well. If all of you are saying you did it... the you'll all just... DIE!" Shizuo yelled as he picked up Izaya's fridge and threw at the men, repeating that with any item near him.

After he was done, he remembered Izaya and picked him up and ran to Shinra's.

When he got there, Shinra answered the door tiredly, but woke up instently when he saw who it was and what happend. He rushed them into his personal ER and forced Shizuo out of the room, making him wait in the living room.

When Shinra came back after an hour and a half, he had on a sympothetic look. "I'm sorry Shizuo... There was too much blood loss... The puncture was too deep." Shinra said, excusing himself and let Shizuo go into the room that held Izaya. When Shizuo got there, he dropped to his knees, but didn't cry.

"I'm so sorry Izaya... I wish I was there sooner... I wish I can save you," Shizuo says sadly.

_"What if there is a way to save him. To bring back to life. Would you do it?"_ A misty voice said in the room. Shizuo looked around but didn't see anything.

"... Yes." He replied, not knowing if he was just losing it.

_"In order to do this, you will only have six months left to live. The rest of your life will suck up into him over time. It will be quite painful for you in the end. Are you sure?"_

"Yes. I want to do this. Please, save him." Shizuo pleads the voice.

_"You will end up in nothingness once you die."_

"I don't care."

_"Very well. Enjoy the last six months. In the first three, Izaya will not remember you, so take advantage,"_The voice snickers.

When Izaya's heart monitor starts beasting again, showing signs of life, Shizuo gets a sudden feeling his chest that hurts. It makes him want to cry, but he doesn't.

Shinra runs back into the room when he hears the heart monitor and chats away happily saying "Its a miricle!" and "Magic IS real!".

Then, Izaya's eyes open slowly. He looks around the room and studies everything, then stops and stares at Shizuo.

"... Who are you?" He says, making Shizuo feel like his hearts just shatterd,

_I didn't think it'd hurt this much..._ Shizuo think to himself, hiding the now extra pain. _All well, it'll only be three months. I can deal with this as long as this Flea lives._

"Names Shizuo, Flea. I'm the one that just just saved you," Shizuo says, trying hard not to choke, but making his voice sound grumbly and slitly irritated.


End file.
